Unequal bond
by PerfectStory101
Summary: Mikan just wants to get through college and just graduate. But having a professor who is also a famous rich Doctor; completely despises her, only because she had broken his number one rule "Never be late". She is now stuck on top of his hate list. When Mikan tried to surrender to him, she was suddenly stuck between his arms.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

 **I am only typing this once, so please READ!**

 **I do not own any of the characters, and i made the setting as if they were in America.**

" _I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great a burden to bear" - Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The word " _College_ " itself sounds terrifying and stressful at the same the same time. Freshman year is usually the year where some students fail or drop out. Those who make it through the year are the ones who had no social life (due to constant studying) or luck. But for me, I need the education. I am just lucky to even get into college; being valedictorian in my class got me partial scholarships, academic wise, and my grandpa saving money throughout his years. Me standing in front of the campus, made me feel like I don't belong here. The campus is utterly beautiful, and the students look like they come from a wealthy family.

"What class do you have Mikan?" Hotaru asked. I looked down and scanned through my schedule. "Well my first class doesn't start in 30, but its Anatomy and Physiology " I smiled at her.

"Hn" By the look of her expression; not very impressed.

"H-How about you Hotaru?"

"Criminals and Justice" She replied in a cool tone.

"Impressive" I smiled.

Hotaru and I have been best friend since middle school, she was a lot cooler and more popular than I, only because she is very rich and her family is widely known. Where I grew up from, was a little town, but the town is full of just rich people, it's actually gated. You are probably asking " _Then how did you live there?"_. It's actually funny, because I didn't, I lived right behind the gated community haha. The reason why I went to the same school is because my grandpa had payed for me to go there. Oh how I miss my grandpa, I'm just worried since I am so far away, I won't be able to take care of him like I did.

"Want to meet after?" She asked.

"Yes! of course, where?"

"I don't know…" We stood there staring at each other, while the awkwardness filled the air between us. "I'll just meet you back at the dorms, bye" She turned and walked away quickly towards the front door of the building.

I smiled to myself and thought _how are we even friends?,_ it made me giggled out loud.

I walked towards the front door, and scanned through the halls to find my class. Room 208 second floor, it said on my schedule. I began to walk in a moderate pace just like everyone else to make it look like I know where I was going, but I didn't… I managed to walk up the stairs and look for room 208, it was the very last door on the right, and it seemed to be the largest room.

"May I help you?" A very deep voice spoke behind me. I turned around to apologize, but his looks caught me off attention. Very tall man, with deep set crimson eyes, beautiful dark hair that glistened through the lights, and his body tells it all.

"U-Uh… R-Room 208?" I stuttered, as I pointed at the room.

He nodded, and walked inside.

I hated myself for a moment, for how I just acted in front of a gorgeous man. I walked inside the room, and regain my dignity.

"You are late" The same man said, with a serious look on his face. I looked at the room, and it was filled with students. Silence filled the air, and I felt my face getting warm. _They are all staring at me!_

"Are you just going to stand there or join the rest of the class and sit?" His voice sounded not pleased. Without any question asked, I made my way to an empty seat

"I see you do not have the modified schedule?" He asked.

"No sir…" I felt completely embarrassed. I could feel the glare on me, as I kept my head down low to avoid any eye contact.

Way to start off the first day of college…

"Alright class, welcome to Day 1 of Anatomy and Physiology. But first let me first introduce myself, I am Mr. Hyuuga, your professor and please don't ever be late to my class. That is my number one rule" His eyes targeted mine. "I would love for all of you to pass my class, so that I don't ever see your faces again, I mean that as the nicest way as possible, so do not feel offended."

An hour and a half went by, and so far we have just taken notes. My hands cramped multiple times, and although his voice is very sexy, he speaks with monotone which made me sleepy. The girl next to me wasn't even taking any notes, her paper was filled with drool and her eyes with lust. I don't blame her for daydreaming about him, he is a very attractive person, and I too would be drooling. I still have to sit in this class for another hour, and take more notes…

As the hour passed by, I could no longer feel my hands. I had to force my other hand to learn how to write. I had already went through half my notebook, filled with notes and pictures.

"You have a quiz tomorrow in what we just learned today" He said. Everyone was not happy. Although for me, I just cried on the inside. Class ended, and I have packed my things together. I needed to ask him what time class starts, but his aurora says "Do Not Bother". Instead I asked the guy behind me who is also packing his things.

"Excuse me?" I politely asked.

Yes" He looked up, showing his blue eyes.

"Since I don't have the fixed schedule, what time does this class start?"

"It starts at 6:30am not 7 any more" He smiled. I smiled back feeling a little relaxed. "You know showing up late today, just made you top on his naughty list" He smirked.

"A naughty list?" I repeated.

He nod his head.

Great…

"Name?" He asked

"M-Mikan Sakura"

"Pretty. The names Tsubasa Ando" He handed me his right hand for a proper greeting. "Where you headed?"

"Back to my dorm, my friend is probably waiting for me"

"Ahhhh, I see. I'll see you tomorrow lil chick, don't be late tomorrow" He winked, as he walked out the doors.

I turned around to look for , he was sitting on his desk filing through papers, the look on his face had still not changed. I walked out quietly, making sure I hadn't distracted him.

As I got to my dorm and opened the door, I found my room mate, Hotaru, sleeping. It reminded that I need more sleep before my next class. I laid down on my bed softly, trying not to make a single sound. Before I could go to a moment of slumber, his face flashed through my head. My face felt hot again, and the embarrassment filled my body.

"Damn you..." I whispered

As the weeks went by, stress has built unto my shoulders. I could feel the invisible weight getting heavier and heavier. All my professors had assigned online home works and tests every day, leaving me no moment for myself. Every day, I literally want to cry in the middle of class. Some day it will happen, where I just completely break down, and cry for grandpa.

"Miss Sakura, will you please answer the question?" asked, as he snapped me back to reality. I froze for a moment, thinking of a way to get out of this.

"Uhm, could please repeat the question?" I asked absolutely terrified. He looked at me with the same expression as always.

"No" He said, as he turned away to another student.

" _Oh my god I want to freaking kill myself!"_ I went ballistic inside my head wondering why he hates my guts so much. I really do not understand, so far I have a good grade in his class, and I am positive I put my sweat and tears on his assignments.

I kept silence the whole time, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. I personally believe that if I surrender to him, he would finally let me go from his wrath. I'll wait till class is over, and have a one on one talk.

As I was putting my stuff away, the classroom went empty, leaving me and alone. I tried to gather some self confidence, and have some balls to talk to him. While I was slowly walking towards his desk, my legs began to quiver due to being nervous. I don't know why I was nervous, all I just want was for him to treat me just like his other students.

"Professor Hyuuga, may I speak with you for a moment please?" My voice trembled.

"What is it, Miss Sakura?" He sighed, crossing his muscular arms across his chest.

I took a deep breath in "I know showing up on the first day was unacceptable, but could we possibly forget about it?" My face began to heat up again. Standing this close to him, I can see how beautiful his eyes really are. His face are very structured, you can see the precision of his jawline, making him look more mature.

"What do you mean?" He said in a low deep tone. As he changed his posture, I had a whiff of his cologne. Oh how alluring the scent was, I bet the name of the cologne was _"I'm sexy and I know it"_

"Ever since the first d-day… it is noticeable of how you treat me… differently" I had no idea what I was saying. I lowered my head down, avoiding his eye again.

When he slowly moved his hand towards my face; his fingertips tilted my chin upward leaving me choice but to stare at his gorgeous eyes one last time. Before my mind could process any further, his lips were on top of mine. I was speechless, my whole body was in shock, and I couldn't move. His other hand snaked around my waist, urging me to come closer. Our bodies touch, and I could feel his body heat, it was warm and comforting. His tall and built stature towered over me, it made me feel secure. I had no idea what is happening, and why it is happening. By confusion, my body reacted differently than I thought it would, my arms crossing around his neck, deepening in our kiss. The kiss became more heated and passionate; his mouth opened, cuing for me to do the same. As his tongue inserted in my mouth, my legs liquefied, making me not being able to stand. But his arm had held me up, keeping me close to him.

"Ah-" I let out, as I tried to sneak in a single breath.

"Mr.H-Hyuuga-"

"Call me Natsume" He said, and continued to kiss me further.

"W-wait…" I let out another. He finally stopped, but looked at my eyes, while his are full of hunger and want.

"Yes, Miss Sakura" He said.

"What is h-happening" I stuttered. My mind was still a blur.

"I guess you have forgotten" He softly planted a kiss on my forehead.

"What do you mean? Forgotten what?" This time I am befuddled.

"This is enough talking for today, you must leave" He demanded, turning his back away. He then left, leaving me by myself in the room. I stood in silence, still in shock, and puzzled. " _I guess you have forgotten",_ what does he mean, his words kept repeating in my head.

I walked back to my dorm, and met with Hotaru.

"What is up with your face?" She said. Forgetting that I was in a daze.

"Sorry Hotaru… Just had a rough class this morning"

"Still the same professor?"

"Yes" I sighed.

"What's his name?" She asked.

" …" I let out. Saying his name, made me remember the moment of when he kissed me all a sudden.

" … His name sounds really familiar… hmmmm…." She was sat down on her bed. "Ah! How could have I forgotten!. His family is very wealthy and well known."

"How so?" I wondered.

"His family is full of Doctors and Lawyers. He himself is a Doctor, and even owns the biggest hospital in the state." She spread her arms apart, imaging how big it is.

"He is really known for being one of the youngest successful Doctors in the world" She added.

"If he is so rich then why is he teaching at a college, and if he is a Doctor, why is he still teaching at a college?!" I started getting furious. "That just does not make any sense…"

"Don't ask me" Hotaru and I sighed at the same time.

" _Holy shit! I just made out with the youngest, and most richest Doctor in the world"_

* * *

 **Hey guys! :3**

 **This is my first fanfic so please don't criticise so crucially. Trying to figure out how my first chapter was going to go was difficult, I badly wanted to jump into so crazy important stuff, but I wanted to spread it out :) please review! I would love get some questions. And say whatever you guys want to say, just don't be too mean hah.**

 **XoXo~**


	2. Chapter 2

"True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen." - Francois de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (Natsu POV)**

 _Why the hell did she stay,_ frustration built in, _dammit I couldn't help but lose my calm._

" " Subaru, my butler, holding the car door open. "How was your class?"

"Annoying" I said, handing him my suitcase.

"Well that's a shame" He said, driving off.

"Luna is waiting at the diner room for you" He opened the car door.

"Why the hell is she here?" I grew angry. "I have no time for nonsense, make her leave, now" I shooed him off. I walked up the stair and to my private room, the only place where no one has ever entered except Subaru. He is the only trusted person I have, he has been my butler since I was young. My parents had abandoned me, leaving the people that worked at the house to take care of me. _Selfish pricks._

I combed through my hair with my finger tips, trying to ease the headache.

"Mikan" I said aloud. Her scent was still on my shirt; I loosened my tie and threw it across the room. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again" My heart ached; she had forgotten who I was.

There was a knock on the door

" , Miss Luna demands to see you right now" Subaru said on the other side.

I sighed. I walked downstairs and then to the dining room. She was sitting on the love-seat with an long fitted, sequenced dress.

"Luna" I said.

"Natsume" She stood up. "You promised you would escort me and keep company at the party" She whined.

"When" I crossed my arms.

"Last week, while we were on the phone talking about our marriage" She walked closer to me.

"Luna, you do know the deal between us, we are only getting married because this is business. There is nothing between us, I won't get involved with your life, and you won't get involved with mine." My voice raised.

"Natsume…"

"Enough" I said.

"I've loved you since we were young…" Tears fell down on her cheeks. "Let me love you Natsume"

"Go Luna, I will never love you" I left the room, and back to my private room. "Subaru, send a bottle of red wine to my room."

"Yes sir" He bowed, showing her to door.

 _Mikan_

She appeared in my head again, making my heart beat faster.

 _It was all my fault._

* * *

"Mikan wake up!" Hotaru shook my head

"H-Hotaru! W-what time is it?" I gasped.

"You're late" She smirked.

 _Oh no…_

I jumped out of bed so quickly, Hotaru didn't even see it coming. _I'm so dumb!_ will distaste me forever. Forget about looking good, I just got ready where I just look decent enough to step out of public.

I basically ran to my classroom, like I was running a marathon. I couldn't even tell if my body was tired. I walked up the stairs quickly and stopped at the door. Now I can feel the exhaustion of my body. Before I could open the door, I tried to mentally prepare for the worst.

As I opened the door, the class was filled with students, and of course they all stared me down and laughed. I turned my head to the teachers desk. wasn't even there, it was another professor.

'What is your name?" The woman asked me.

"M-Mikan Sakura…"

"I'll leave a note for that you were late" She said writing on a post-it-note. "Please take a seat and write down the notes"

I walked with shame towards my dek; I can feel the eyes that are on me once again.

"Wow haha" Tsubasa laughed. " won't be too pleased about this."

"Tsubasa..." I teared up.

"Awe lil chick, don't cry" He wiped a tear from my cheek. "Maybe I can help"

"W-what do you mean?" My eyes widened.

" is my cousin." He said. "It's weird calling him my professor, when I'm older than him" He smirked.

I was taken aback. "Wait, how old is he?" My curiosity grew.

"He's only 20, and I'm 22" He exhaled slowly.

I'm completely amazed, a 20 year old doctor? That's beyond unbelievable. "At such a young age, how did he aspire such a career?"

"You have no idea how brilliant that kid is" Tsubasa laughed. "He is a genius"

"But why is he a college professor, if he is already a Doctor?"

His face turned from happy to blank. "Actually that's not for me to say. To be honest no one really knows why either…" He silenced.

We became silent after that.

"Since I'm visiting him later, I'll talk about it with him. Don't you worry lil' chick" He winked.

My face flushed. He laughed and the smile appeared on his face again.

Before the class ended, the door slightly opened. A very beautiful young woman came in, she was tall and had a slim figure. She scanned the room looking for a certain somebody.

"Luna what are you doing here" Tsubasa stood up.

"Tsubasa! Miss, I'm taking that student for today" She asserted, pointing at him. The teacher looked confused and just nodded her head.

Tsubasa gathered his belongings and walked out the door with the gorgeous lady.

* * *

 **Tsubasa POV**

"What is the matter with you Luna, you can't just take me out like that. Natsume will kick my ass" I said.

"Persuade Natsume to come to the party. He refuses to go out in public with me. Just because all this marriage is just for the family name… I still love him" Her voice cracked.

"You know Natsume isn't that kind of person who loves, especially when he despises women." I stroked her hair to calm her down. "You're too beautiful to be chasing something that isn't willing to love..."

"Tsubasa…" Her eyes were captivating, like crystals in the sea. I wrapped my arms around her, bring our bodies together. She cried in my arms helplessly. _I love you, I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. You were so beautiful, how could a heart so pure love a monster._ "I should go" she said pushing me away.

* * *

 **Mikan POV**

"How was class this time?" Hotaru asked, reading her magazines.

"He wasn't there.."

"Why is you face glum then, shouldn't you be happy?" She looked at me with confusion.

"Yeah…" I forced a fake smile

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

I've been sitting in my office all day, filing through the patient's papers.

" " My assistant Sumire knocked. "You have a phone call, it's your fiancé miss Luna"

"What does she want"

"She says it is mandatory for you to come to the party with her this evening". She handed me the phone.

I put the phone against my ear "Luna-"

"You have to come Natsume. Every one will be there…" She paused.

I was hesitant for a second but I thought thoroughly about it "I'll pick you up around 6" I hung up the phone and handed it back to Sumire.

"I'll be leaving now, finish the rest of paper works for me" I took off my white coat, and hung my stethoscope on the side of my desk.

"B-but I have to leave-"

"I'll pay you double" I added.

"Yes sir…" She bowed her head.

I walked out the door and went straight for my car. Before I go back to my place, I went back to the college campus first. I checked the time making sure I don't stay too long. 3:45 it says on my watch. While I was walking to my classroom, I noticed how calm the halls are. I opened the door slowly, but I saw a figure sitting on one of the student's desk "Who are you?" I said. Startling the figure; it was Mikan. _What is she doing here?_

" ah-" She quickly stood up, shocked.

"What are you doing here" I questioned.

She paused for a moment, trying to recollect her thoughts "I didn't get c-copy down all the notes down during class today… And there's an online quiz that's due tonight about it. Uhm may I finish copying everything down?..." Her voice was soft and quiet.

I walked towards the little one "Tell me why you're really here…" I stood close, standing right in front of her petite body. As I slowly reached for a strand of her auburn hair, I felt her body flinch. "You were waiting for me weren't you". I just want to grab and hold her very closely, I want to feel the heat coming from her body.

" -" She gasped. Her face began to flush and pink appeared on the cheeks. I stroked the back of my hand on her soft, baby face. "What a-are you saying" Her legs are beginning to shake a little. Her eyes are so mesmerizing, such a beautiful bright honey color.

"Do you know how bad I want to kiss you right now?" I confessed.

She was speechless, and couldn't reply. "I can hear your heartbeat" I said softly as I inched closer towards her face. I could feel the warm breath on my skin, it made my hair stand. Her scent is like a mixture of fresh blackberry sage, it was enticing.

Her eyes began to fill with lust and thirst. "Didn't I say to call me Natsume" my hand caressed from her cheek to her small waist. There was a response from her body, that made my blood rush. "Say my name" I whispered, as I nibbled on her ear.

"Hn-" She let out.

"Say it…" I gently kissed from her ear to her neck, making her whole body quiver.

"N-Natsume…" She moaned.

"Again" I said, planting kisses on top of her collarbone.

"Natsume!" She wailed. I can hear the fervency and craving in her voice. My other arm had a mind on its own and went straight to her butt, cupping them on the palm of my hands.

Both of her hands gripped tightly on my coat, to secure herself for support. Her breathing became louder, it was no longer a normal repetition of breaths; she was panting. Before any reaction, I kissed her. It was soft at first, but I was craving for her badly. I forcefully opened her mouth with mine, and slid my tongue inside. She had no idea what was happening once again, so I still took in charge. Our tongue began to dance around, but I was leading it. The taste of her mouth was delicious, the sweetness of it made me yearn for more. I couldn't control myself anymore, my hands were caressing and exploring all of her body.

Before I knew it, my hands slipped inside her shirt, feeling her smooth, delicate skin. She gasped "Natsume w-wait" She gulped for air.

You could not believe how beautiful she looked, the look on her face expressed how her body is brimming of lust. She was still panting, trying to calm her body. She was looking at me with her lewd eyes.

"W-why are we doing such actions?" She said lightly pushing me away.

I looked at her for a second, her expressions began to simmer and turn to sadness. I couldn't really give a definite explanation except _I miss you so much._ The thing is she wouldn't understand, none of the truth would.

"I was desiring for sex, and you just happened to be here" I changed the tone of my voice to hide the lie. _Fuck._

 _I can't tell you, just not yet._ Hurt was shown on her face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she deliberately backed away. _Not telling you hurts me more than anything. I want to tell you how long I have waited for you. I want to tell you how happy I was to see you again when you first stepped in my classroom. My heart called for you everyday Mikan._

She cried uncontrollably, and I just watched.

* * *

 **Hey guys :3**

 **Please review, and ask any question. I need some loving haha XD. But anyways I hope your day is going great so far 3**

 **XoXo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I apologize for such a long wait, I am a very busy person and I had a lot of things going on. And I am sorry for my grammatical errors, english is my second language, and I will try very hard to try to go through my mistakes.**

 **But any hoo ha, thank you guys for reading my story :)**

 **Hugs and Kisses guys :***

 **Please please pretty please don't forget to review as a an account or as a guest! :D**

 _"One person, a thousand feelings"_

* * *

Chapter 3

"P-please stop playing with my feelings" I continued to sob.

"I'm not playing with your feelings Mikan. I already know your feelings for me." He said calmly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I can't simply just tell you everything." He said. "If I tell you everything, you'll be in total shock… And you will despise me" His eyes began to sadden.

"You're not making any sense Natsume! Just please tell me. Or I-I can not forgive you" I continued to cry.

"Trust me, it hurts me more than you know it" His voice cracked. His expression looks like a sad little boy.

"There's something you're not telling me…" I paused.

"Just not yet" he softly said, stroking my cheeks once more.

"Why do you act like you know me?" I finally asked.

"Because I do, very well" He gently planted a kiss on my forehead.

I couldn't think straight, my mind was on cloud 9.

"I need you to tell me. Please" I begged.

His arms wrapped around waist, bringing me closer again. His beautiful eyes met with mine, I can hear his heartbeat.

"Let me kiss you…just one more" He whispered into my ear. I felt his lips touch the nape of my neck. My legs felt like butter, I don't know how long I can keep myself up. He then started to leave trails of kisses from my neck to my lips. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but I myself was wanting more. I was the one who opened my mouth first, giving him the entrance. That's when I felt his warm tongue inside, exploring me thoroughly. He took over, and started to do another dance.

"Ah-" I moaned.

His arm released from my waist and moved his hands to cup my butt. I felt him squeeze them tightly on his palms. He then lifted me up, and grabbed my legs to wrap around his waist. We were both in heat, he was uncontrollable.

"N-Natsume I c-can't breathe" I let out.

He stopped, and looked at me. I can hear him breath hard, and I could actually see the hunger in his eyes. I already knew I was breathing hard, and I could hear my own heart beating loud.

"Please don't stop me" His voice was deep. He started kissing my neck again. We were against his chalkboard now, and I could feel his hard groin grinding against mine. His hands are gently groping my butt with the palm of his hands. This time, my whole body was numb, I don't even know what I was doing at this point. All I could process was the repetition of my breathing; fast pace.

I could feel him scanning me "How beautiful…"

I hid my face of embarrassment, I never accepted my body, I always felt self conscious about myself.

"Stop. You're beautiful" he said, planting kisses on the top of my breast. This is the first time I've experienced such things.

"N-Natsume" I said.

"What is it" he paused.

I couldn't say it, I'm still a virgin.

"I see…" He said, as if he's read my mind. "Don't worry, I won't do anything that you wouldn't like" he continued kissing my breast.

As he unhooked my bra, it slowly slid down, exposing my nipples. "Could you be anymore perfect?" He first flicked his tongue on my nipples, teasing me. He then started sucking on them, making all the hair on my body stand up. I didn't know it could feel this good.

He was so good at it. His other hand was still holding me, and his other hand groping my left breast. I could feel his shaft, grow bigger and harder against my area.

"Do you feel me" he husked.

I slowly nod my head, and I felt my face turn more red.

His left hand released my left breast, and went underneath my shorts. Rubbing on top of my underwear.

"Mnn-" I moaned. His fingers slid underneath, and now feeling the clits. "Ah-" I moaned another.

"You're wet for me" he whispered. He slid a finger inside, shocking me body.

"N-Natsume!-" I moaned louder. His finger was moving in a fast pace. I could myself grip on his shirt for brace.

"I want you" he said. Sliding in another finger. "You're so wet Mikan" he began sucking on my other breast at the same time.

"I want to fuck you so hard" his voice was filled with lust. "I love how your vagina is so tight, it's hugging my fingers." He smile was so sexy.

My body was going ballistic, It feels as if I was no longer inside my own. It's like he summoned my soul. I was moaning so loud, like I was having sex with this man.

He slipped his finger out, and licked it. "You taste sweet Mikan."

"D-don't say such things" I stuttered. "We should stop…"

He stopped what he was doing. I unraveled my legs from his waist, and slowly planted my feet back on the ground. It took a while for my legs to regain itself. I put back on my bra, pulled down my shirt, and pulled up my shorts.

He straightened his shirt, and fixed his hair by combing through it with his fingers. He is the sexiest man I have ever seen, he looks like the man the God created himself. So tall, and built. His arms were bigger than my thighs, and his shoulders were broad and sturdy. You could see the detailed structure of his muscle through his clothing.

"You're drooling" he said. I snapped back to reality, and wiped the excess drool on the side of my lip. Can I once not embarrass myself?

"Sorry…" I said, trying to act calm. "How come you know me, but I don't know you?" I asked.

"I can't tell you today" he said.

"Then when?!" I asked aloud.

"Just not today Mikan!" He yelled.

"And why not!?" My voice trembled.

"Because I'm the one at fault of why you lost part of your memory!" He yelled with anger. "I'm not fucking telling you one more damn thing Mikan!" His face looked scary. "I'm leaving" he said, turning around and walking out the door.

 _What the hell did just happen?_ I stood still _what does he mean… Lost my memory?_

* * *

 **Natsume POV**

 _Dammit Mikan_ I didn't want to leave angry, but she was insisting on doing so. _Yes Mikan, it was me who made you lost part of your memory._ My body was shaking due to anger. _I'm sorry._

I walked out of the building and back to my car. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. There was a message from butler.

 **Mr. Hyuuga**

 **The director of the health department will be at the party tonight. Miss Luna wanted me to let you know. She said to put on your best suit for tonight.**

"I don't give a fuck" I sighed, slightly throwing my phone on the passenger seat.

While I was driving back to my house, I couldn't stop thinking about her body, how delicate and smooth it was. And how sweet she tasted. I could feel myself hardened just thinking about it.

"Damn" I didn't notice how fast I was speeding down the interstate.

"Welcome home Mr. Hyuuga" Subaru opened the door.

"I need wine. Send a bottle to my room while I'm getting ready" I said walking up the stairs.

As I closed the door behind me, I began to undress. Her scent is on my shirt again. I inhaled the smell, this time it smelled like hibiscus. _I'm craving for her kiss and body again. I miss you already._

I pulled the gray tux out from the closet, and began to dress. The whole time, I was thinking about the summer when I first met her, and she was only 9 years old. I was already madly in love with her. But I couldn't bare myself, the fact it was my fault, everything was.

When she first walked in, I was so happy. The first thing I wanted to do was to tell you _I love you._ But you didn't have the slightest clue who I was.

"Dr. Hyuuga" Subaru knocked.

"What is it" I replied.

"Don't forget that you have to pick up Miss Luna" He said.

"Thank you"

I took one last look in the mirror, and all I see is a man standing looking back at me with a lonely expression. I took a deep breath in, and walked out my room.

"Is Mikan alright ? You seemed distant when you have returned" Subaru asked.

"I accidentally told her Subaru…"

"She might forgotten again sir" He said.

"Not this time" I shook my head.

"How so?"

"The look on her face, it was different this time" I took a deep breath in, and slowly exhaled. "What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch "almost 6 sir"

"Thank you, I must leave now" I said.

He opened the door and escorted me out "Drive safe" he bowed. Subaru has always been my trusted companion.

When I had reached for my phone, it began to ring

"Hello?"

 _"Natsume!"_ It was Luna. _"Where are you?"_ She asked.

"I'm on my way…"

" _I'm asking where Natsume…"_ She sighed.

"I left my house not too long ago, I'll be there soon"

"Ok" she said, hanging up.

 _I'm tired of being out in public, I don't give a single fuck about anyone's opinion about me. I don't even know how I became widely know, I'm just good at what I'm doing… at the same time very good looking. I smirked._ After 15 minutes of driving through the suburb I was finally at my designated area. One of the biggest house In the state. The architecture did an incredibly beautiful job, so classic looking.

"You must be Dr. Hyuuga" A man said walking up to me. He seemed to be one of the staff members.

"That's me" I said, giving him my car keys. "Don't park too far from the door, I might not stay that long".

"Yes sir" he nodded and drove off with my car.

Another two man figures were standing in front of the door. "Welcome sir" they said as they opened it.

As the door opened, there was a rush of wind with the scents of expensive alcohol and perfume. "Seems like in the right place" I whispered to myself.

"Natsume!" Two long, thin arms wrapped around my mine. I already knew it was Luna by the color of her bright blonde hair. "You're here! I'm so happy" her smile was so big, I felt Kinda bad for her. Her love for me is so innocent, but I know I treat her feelings like shit.

"Yup" I nod.

"I'll introduce you to the director of the health department later, him and his wife is talking with a bunch of people right now." She continued to smile some more.

"Cool" I nod again.

"Please be happy while we are here. I did all this event for you so you can be closer to your dream" her smile began to dim.

As I continue to look at her smile, i felt some kind of feelings in my heart, like kindness maybe?

"Fine" I said.

"Thank you" she giggled.

For the first hour of the party, I just had conversations with the people I worked with at my hospital. Some looks so different with dresses and tuxedos, when they're not in scrubs and white coat. I had a couple of wine glasses, but not enough to impair me from driving. Believe it or not, it takes a lot to get me drunk. But I have my limits, and I will stay with my limits.

"Another glass?" A waitress asked holding the wine bottle.

"Yep" I said. This is my 4th glass, and I'm still fine.

"That's your 4th glass Natsume. I can drive you home if you want me to." Luna said.

"I'm fine. Wine is like water to me" I winked. Her face reddened. "Are you going to drink any?" I asked.

"Nope. I can't drink, alcohol and I doesn't go well together" she shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh. Well that's too bad. I love wine as much as sex." I smirked. Her face got more red.

"Why do you tease me?" She says.

"I don't. I'm just good with girls" I let out small laugh.

"Ha ha very funny" she mocks.

There was a small silence.

"What type of woman do you prefer?" She breaks off.

I thought about Mikan.

"Small and cute" I imagined her smiling at me.

"I see" she says.

"Can I meet the Director already, it's been over an hour" I glanced at my watch.

"Yeah I'm sorry" she stood up from the couch we were sitting on and began walking into another room. Of Course I followed.

Luna walked up to a man that was probably in his 50's.

"Dr. Persona, I'm sorry to suddenly interrupt you and your wife, but I would like for you to meet someone." Said holding her arms to me.

"I already know you. Dr. Hyuuga." He said.

"Excuse me?" At first I was confused, then. I realized everyone knows me. "And how is that sir?"

"Everyone knows you" he smiled.

 _Bingo_

"I'm very flattered" I smiled innocently.

"You're the youngest Doctor in the world, and one of the richest."

We all laughed

"Dr. Hyuuga, I'm Dr. Persona and this is my wife Marilyn."

"Nice to meet such a beautiful lady" I said, bowing down. She let out a small laugh, I can already tell she's attracted to me by how her eyes are set on me. I winked at her.

"What is the reason you are wanting to meet me for?" His voice got serious.

"Well sir, I was wondering about your retirement and who is next in line for the position" I bluntly said.

"I see" he said, staring at my eyes without blinking, and his arms crossed. "I decide who gets put in my position. Are you somewhat interested?"

"Yes" I quickly responded.

"Is aspiring the career of being the Director of all Health Departments your dream?" He said. "You're already a very famous young man, who's rich and a surgeon."

"I want to go bigger"

"I see" he said. "You'll have to do more than just talking Dr. Hyuuga" he smirked.

"What else do I have to accomplish to take such a simple job" his attitude is pissing me off.

"You have the tongue of the devil Dr. Hyuuga, such sly words, but the figure itself is something more rich and beautiful." He continues "You have to figure it out yourself, and open up to more things than just being a prick. I'll be leaving now. It was nice to meet you Dr. Hyuuga, I will

Thoroughly think about my decision, so please don't pester me anymore about it." He said, leaving towards the other room with his wife.

I don't think he was ever a good Director, he's just a man who wants the title and money.

"Pathetic" I breathe out.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"I'm leaving and don't you dare try to stop me" I said walking out the door immediately. My car wasn't too for me to walk.

"You can't leave just yet!" Luna followed, huffing.

"And why not?" I turned around.

"... Because you're tipsy and you can't drive like that…" She said, trying to make up an excuse.

"I'm no way in hell am I close to being tipsy."

"Damn you Natsume!" She yelled.

I didn't bother to say anything back, but just to step into my car, and get it started. "The party was horse shit, and the old dirt bag needs to crawl in his coffin and retire" I said to myself as if someone was listening.

I drove out of their long ass driveway and pass their gates. I know I need to get my mind off of things and just talk to someone, but there is only one person I could think of.

As soon as I knew where my next destination was, I took out my phone and made a new text message.

 **Hey Ruca**

 **I know we haven't talked in awhile, because you know… I had sex with your wife incident kind of thing.. But I could really use you to talk to somebody right now. And if you remember Mikan… well she's one of my students… and I might have said a few things to her about her past. Dude seriously we need to talk.**

I sent the message. Ruca knows my past and also her past.

And sadly for me to admit it, but she actually had an arranged marriage with him from her grandfather and his parents.

* * *

 **Frequently asked questions:**

 **"What does Natsume have something to do with Mikan's past?"**

 **A: You'll have to figure it out, and the funny thing is when I was writing this story I had no idea where it was going, then I realised what I was creating haha. So basically I'm just going with it haha.**

 **"When will you update?"**

 **A: I don't know how recent I will update new chapters, it just happens whenever I finish and edit. Editing is really hard for me.**

 **Please guys review! It will motivate me for to update new chapters sooner XD, hugs and kisses to you all :***


End file.
